Kaczka dziennikarska czy chochlik drukarski?
~by sowhatismyname, 2014~ Heather stoi sobie przy blacie w jakimś luksusowym przybytku. Flirtuje z barmanem. Heather: '''Dobra, pogadamy potem, teraz czas na podsumowanie tego, co się ostatnio działo. Rodneyowi nie pomógł mój werdykt o zmianie przez niego drużyny. Jako nawet student weterynarii, naszej omawianej kariery, nie zrobiłby furory. Odpadł. Dziś nowe wyzwanie oraz gość! Szykujcie się na Kariery, Totalnej. Porażki! *Intro*''' Rano Leonard wypatruje czegoś w okolicach zniszczonego przez Chrisa budynku('Martym Szklarzem', ewentualnie 'Logiem'). Zastaje tam płaczącą Lindsay. Leo: '''Siemka, właśnie zbieram manę. Coś się stało? '''Lindsay: '''Thaak... Tyler chciał mnie otruć :(( Jak on mógł?! :< Jesteśmy... Znaczy się byliśmy ze sobą dwa lata albo pięć... '''Leonard: '''Cóż począć, może do siebie nie pasowaliście? '''Lindsay: Chyba :| Czarodziej, lekko zażenowany, opuszcza bez słowa owe miejsce. Do dziewczyny skrada się wyraźnie zadowolony Chris. << Chris: O to chodziło!!! Rozbitą łatwo poderwać. Huehuehuehuehuehu... Kamera pęka od końskiego śmiechu. ''>>'' Były gospodarz, już normalnie, siada obok dziewczyny. Wokół nich jest krajobraz jak po trąbie powietrznej. Chrisiaś: 'Moja... ym... Lindsay. Co się dzieje mała? '''Lind: '''Nienawidzę Taylora!!! '''Chris: '''Osz to dupek... Jak on... ''Debilka pokazuje mu swoją bluzkę. ''Tandeta, nie? Głupie Taylor!! ''McLean miesza się na chwilę. 'Lindsay: '''A tak poza tym rzuciłam Tylera, bo mnie prawie zabił :// '''Chris: '''Co za dupek! Ja bym tak nie mógł... Przykro mi. Nie zasługuje na ciebie. ''Linziotka przetwarza przez moment jego słowa, po czym uśmiecha się czarująco w jego stronę. 'Chris: '''Heh.... '''Lindsay: '''Nie wiem jak inni cię nie lubią. Jesteś taaaki fajny!! ''Tymczasem Mal spaceruje dookoła miasta. Widzi Shawna oraz Jasmine. '' '<< Mal: To może być proste lub trudne. Muszę ich bardziej wybadać. >> Juliet niechcący wpada na chłopaka. Juliet: 'Zejdź mi z drogi ułomie!! '''Mal: '''Hm, spieCENZURA? '''Juliet: '''Osz ty chamie!! ''Po czym odchodzi. '''Mal, ''mrucząc pod nosem: Kobiety. Dobrze, że nie mam ani popędu, ani zdolności do uczuć. ''Nagle z głośników wydziera się głos... Blaineley. ''Szybko do najwyższego budynku w mieście!!! Na trzydzieste piętro, migusiem!!! '''Shawn: '''Co? To Heather straciła posadkę? '''Jasmine: '''Oby!! Nic chyba nie może być gorsze niż ona. W drapaczu chmur ''Współkonkurenci spostrzegają w rozległym, zwyczajnym, biurowcu Heather i Blaineley. Wszyscy wzdychają ze smutkiem. Blaineley: 'Także was kocham, dziubaski! Czazz na wyzwanko!! '<< Jo: Ta blondi i Heather. Gorzej już być nie może!! >> Heather:'''Dzisiaj gości u nas Blaineley. Tak, TA Blaineley. Dobra, pierwsza część zadania polega na napisaniu reportażu lub artykuł, kij z tym, o jakimś zdarzeniu w mieście. Potem jedna osoba z drużyny poprowadzi z Blaineley wiadomości. Kto będzie lepszy, oczywiście wygra. Pytania? I tak mam je gdzieś. Start!! '''Pierwsza część zadania Każdy team ma swoje miejsce, gdzie może napisać i wydać artykuł. Topher jest oddalony od Karier., stoi przy wkurzonej prowadzącej. Topher: 'Super zadanie, Heather! '''Heather: '''Lepiej je rób, bo twoi koledzy już je wykonują. '''Topher: '''Uwielbiam ostre laski... '''Heather: '''Milcz... ''Ściska pięści, a chłopak odchodzi w stronę swojego zespołu. '''<< Topher: Nie no, będzie jadka... Ale uda mi się... >> Tymczasem oczywiście u Zielonym panuje kłótnia. Tak, Courtney i Jo. Jo: 'No i co napiszemy? Co nam to da?? Jakieś gówno o pojawieniu się gwiazdki? '''Court: '''A co mamy zrobić?! ''Przybiliżają się do siebie. ''Jesteś żałosna... Znudzona Eva stoi ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma koło Bricka. '''Eva: '''Co za baby... Oszaleć można. Zwłaszcza ta głupia mądrala Courtney... '''Courtney: '''Nie jestem mądralą!! Po prostu wy jesteście debilami -,- '''Brick: '''Muszę przyznać rację Evie. Nic my nie zrobimy, tylko będziemy się wykłócać? Po co? Eva, może ty zaproponuj temat reportażu. '''Eva: '''Gdzie tam... '''Brick: '''No co? Jesteś super!! '''Amy: '''Ble... ''Pokazuje palcem język z obrzydzenia. 'Jo: '''Co? '''Eva: '''Dzięki... ''Czerwieni się nieco. ''Ale to nie moja fucha. '''Tyler: '''Może art o was ćwiczących czy coś? '''Mal: '''Kuźwa, jak mamy wytrzasnąć temat w opustoszałym mieście?! Ja piórkuję, nonsens :| '''Shawn: '''Może o inwazji zombie??!! '''Amy: '''Tsa... I o braku twojej szóstej klepki? '''Courtney: '''Chyba piątej, idiotko. '''Eva: '''I co? Rację miałam! Zaraz cię zleję!! ''Chce już do niej iść, lecz Brick ją zatrzymuje. 'Brick: '''Nie jest warta twojej ręki. ''Spogląda Evie w oczy. '''<< Brick: Muszę jej zaimponować. Jest piękna, silna, idealna. W sam raz. Ja jej pokazuję, że jestem miły. >> << Eva: Miałam go nie lubić... Ech! Ale on jest nawet spoko. Sorki dziewczyny z siłki!! >> Lindsay: 'Błe... Ja nic nie robię. Mam desrepię czy jakoś tak ;( Po Tylerze.. '''Chris: '''Nie smuć się mała. Nie zasługujesz na niego. Znaczy się on na ciebie. '''Dawn: '''Szkoda, że to tak się skończyło, Lindsay. '''Lindsay: '''Dzięki :) Kumpelo? '''Dawn: '''Jeśli chcesz. Mam tu dużo przyjaciół. ''Uśmiecha się Do Trenta. 'Trent: '''Jesteś bardzo koleżeńska, Dawn. Doceniam. '<< Dawn: Trent to mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Znamy się parenaście dni, ale czuję, że to bardzo głęboka więź. Z nikim nie mam tylu tematów do rozmów. >> Juliet: 'Przyjaźń przyjaźnią, jednakże co z artykułem czy czym tam?? Ja byłam dobra na polskim... Właściwie to byłam dobra w większości przedmiotów... ''Wzdycha z nostalgią. '''Jasmine, ''ze śmiechem: ''Kujonka!! Niespodziewanie blondynka podchodzi do Australijki i zaczyna jej grozić. Juliet: 'NIGDY nie nazywaj mnie tak!! Powtarzam, NIGDY!! Pożałujecie, znaczy się pożałujesz!! ''Wszyscy patrzą na nią ze zdziwieniem, szczególnie Jasmine. '''<< Jasmine: Co to było? Ten błysk w oku... ''Zastanawia się. ''Jak u węża przed atakiem... Jakbym obraziła jej matkę czy coś.. Drażliwa jest na tym punkcie. >> << Juliet: Wiem, to brzmiało, jakbym była drażliwa na tym punkcie. Ale po prostu WNERWIŁA mnie. Hehe... >> Staci: 'B? ''Cicho skrada się do Karierowiczów. ''Bisiu? Beverly!! ''B się odwraca. ''Dlaczego mnie ignorujesz? Przecież miałeś przemyśleć naszą relację i się ewentualnie zgodzić na nasz związek!! ''B jest zakłopotany. Zauważa ich Topher. 'Topher: '''Co to, Moda na Sukces? On cię nie kocha, gruby pasztecie!! I głupi! ''Staci zaczyna łkać. ''C-co??? J-ja-jak? ''Wraca do drużyny, siada na podłodze i płacze. Dawn podchodzi do niej i ją pociesza. Wtenczas B czuje ulgę, choć i wyrzuty sumienia. 'Topher: '''Wisisz mi za to przysługę, kolo. ''B kiwa powoli głową. '''<< Topher: Wzmocniłem sobie tyły! Jej!! Może zajmę się resztą drużyny...? >> Leonard: 'Kurczę, jak wyczarować artykuł? '''Juliet: '''Srak!! Pustaku, magii NIE MA!!!!!!! Idź do lekarza!!!! '''Court: '''Może ty się lecz, wyjcu!! '''Amy: '''Ej, mam pomysł na artykuł!!!! ''Po godzinie. Pomieszczenie, w którym obie ekipy musiały napisać artykuł, nawiedzają Heath i Blaine. Dwie diwy wyglądają niczym po zabiegach SPA. 'Blaineley: '''Co wy tam macie, Pracusie? ''Trent podaje blondynce kartkę z nagłówkiem "Gwiazda w Bezimiennym Mieście" i fotosem Blaineley. Barwnie opisuje on jej wyimaginowany plan pobytu w mieście i wychwala przybyłą. 'Heather: '''Powiedzmy, że ujdzie. Mogło być gorzej... '''Blaineley: '''Co? Nie było tak źle, nareszcie ktoś mnie docenił. ''Courtney wzdycha ze smutkiem. ''Proszę. ''Podaje arta dziewczynom. '''<< Courtney: To był żałosny pseudoartykuł, ja jako przyszła prawnik, sędzia bądź polityk nie przyznam się nigdy do niego. >> "Martwy Szklarz, martwa kariera McLeana", brzmi tytuł. Zdjęcie w tle to krajobraz po upadku Loga. Art jawnie obraża Chrisa, do tego zachwyca się nad nową gospodynią show. Chris w reakcji na to rozkłada szeroko usta. << Chris, ze splecionymi rękoma: Aż tak mnie nienawidzą?! Nie, po prostu zrobili tak żeby podlizać się Heather. ''Zamyśla się, zaciskając wargi. >>'' Blaine: 'Niezbyt profesjonalnie, moglibyście dostać proces za oczernianie, gdyby oczerniany - ''spogląda w stronę Chrisa - ''miał kasę. ''Wokół wybucha salwa śmiechu. '''<< Chris: Nieee!!! ''Kładzie dłonie na twarzy. >>'' Heather: 'Mi się podobało! Czekajcie chwilkę, pismaki, czas na naradę jurorską! ''Po paru minutach jury wraca na swoje krzesła. '' '''Heather i Blaineley: '''Wygrywają... Karierowicze!!! ''U Zielonych radocha, u Czerwonych smutek. '''Druga część zadania ''W studiu, nieco podniszczonym, wraz z gościem odcinka siedzą Topher i Juliet. Oboje czytają swoje teksty do powiedzenia. '' cdn...Kategoria:Odcinki Karier Totalnej Porażki